Killerteristic
by darrencroissants
Summary: Blaine is a new student at McKinley. He meets Kurt, another teen gay. However, Kurt starts receiving blackmail around the time Blaine arrives. Who is messing with him?
1. PlAyFuL GrEetInGs

"You know there's a new guy that just transferred right? Blaine Anderson, was that his name?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"I'm not sure; I haven't met him yet," Kurt replied, opening his locker. He pulled his hairspray out, glamorously spraying it around his head.

Rachel sighed dramatically. "I heard he's quite handsome. I wonder what team he plays on?" She winked at him.

Kurt laughed. "We already had this problem, remember?" He shut his locker. "I believed Sam was gay, because he dyed his hair, and, even though he did, he wasn't. Do we really want to deal with all that again, Rachel? I know Finn won't want to."

Shrugging, Rachel skipped ahead of him to the choir room. Kurt wondered what it would be like if this new Blaine kid was gay. It's not that he always thought about being in a relationship, but having someone to talk to about all this stuff would be nice. He sighed, the cause obviously hopeless.

The next day, Blaine was in Kurt's first period, Algebra III. He was tall and slender, much more tan that Kurt. His hair was dark brown, gelled into curls. Kurt found himself staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Kurt?" he heard his name being called.

He shook his head away from Blaine. "Yes, Mr. Laurel?"

"Would you please be Blaine's lab partner? You're the only one without a partner." That's because they're all homophobes, Kurt thought to himself.

"Of course," he said politely.

Blaine took his seat next to Kurt. "Blaine Anderson," he said, sticking out his hand.

Kurt shook it gently. "Kurt Hummel." There was a pause as the bell rang for next classes. Kurt gathered his things and walked out with Blaine. "How do you like McKinley so far?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine. Too many jerks, though."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Who's been a jerk to you?"

"Just this homophobe," he looked over at Kurt. "Hey," he pat his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Kurt was confused. "Wait, are you gay?" he asked without any ounce of tact.

Blaine smiled slightly. "Yes. And judging by your very fashionable Dior coat, you are too?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, yes I am." They had reached Kurt's locker. Kurt opened it, and a small note fluttered to the ground.

Blaine bent down. His breath on Kurt's pants tingled. And just like that he was back up, handing him the note.

"Thank you," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine gave another grin. "I'll see you later, Kurt!" He walked to his next class.

Kurt gazed after him until he was out of sight. Then he sighed happily, and opened the note from his locker.

_I wRoTe YoU a NiCe PoEm, KuRt HuMmEl_

_KuRt, I kNoW yOuRe GaY_

_ i SaW yOu ToDaY_

_ yOu lOoK sO hOt In GrAy_

_ I hOpE yOu ObEy_

_ I jUsT wAnT tO pLaY_

_ dOn't TeLl oN mE oR yOuLl pAy_

Kurt stared at the note for awhile. For the first time in his young life, he felt scared. Genuinely afraid of what was to come of this note. He stared back down at it, a tear falling onto it.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it from his coat pocket.

**Unknown number** – _Don't cry, Kurt. You're my favorite prey. That still counts as a rhyme right?_


	2. PlAyInG wItH fIrE

The cold, winter wind raced across Kurt Hummel's pace cheeks. He was wearing his bright red skinny jeans and white sweater vest. However, he was not thinking about his outfit. The folded note with black lettering was tucked in his black sachel. It had been two weeks since he had received the first note and text. They kept coming, developing a pattern of one note, one text. He kept shuddering even when he strutted into McKinley.

"Kurt!" Blaine called to him. His voice was broad and excited for spending another day with Kurt. Ever since he had joined Glee Club, he had been so flirty with Kurt. Kurt knew if he opened his mouth, it would be fearful and weak. Blaine joined Kurt at his locker. Kurt nodded at him.

"Hey," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin up. "What's going on?" It took every ounce of courage and strength Kurt had not to burst into tears. He thought of telling Blaine everything about the note and the texts he'd received.

"Nothing's wrong," he decided to lie.

Blaine knew he was lying. "Kurt. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

God, why did he have to be so understanding? "Blaine, I know. I just have to deal with somethings alone, okay?" His icy tone made Blaine step back a notch.

Blaine gave a curt nod. "Okay. How was your weekend?"

"I was in bed most of the weekend. Thinking," Kurt replied.

"About?" Blaine pressed.

Kurt decided to lie again. "You."

Blaine blushed, the previous conversation forgotten. "And..?"

"I like you. More than just a friend." Kurt said, remembering Blaine's flirty grin in Glee Club yesterday as he sang _Haven't Met You Yet_ by Michael Buble.

Blaine grinned into Kurt's eyes. "I feel the same."

There was a silence and Kurt grabbed his books from his locker and shut it. Blaine leaned into him, pushing him against the lockers. Kurt swallowed, nervous. Blaine stroked his cheek. "Trust me," he whispered. Shit. Blaine was gentle and hot and his hair was gelled, voice was honey and-

All Kurt could think about were the notes and texts. He turned his head away from Blaine. The older boy just kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt wondered how there was no one watching them.

"Blaine," he moaned. "I'm not- I'm not ready." He shoved Blaine a little bit. Blaine backed off. "Okay," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Kurt should've said it was his fault but he didn't. He just walked away. _Bzzz_. He pulled out his phone.

**Unknown number** – _Blaine is becoming more risky, isn't he? Stop being so attracted to him, Kurt, or else._

Kurt gasped. Someone had seen them. And it was the one someone Kurt was worried about.

"All right, pair up and practice your duets!" The assignment was easy. Pair up with someone, choose a song relating to your life right now, and sing it by Friday. Kurt wondered how Mr. Schue came up with these lessons.

"Kurt?" Blaine said his name hesitantly. "Would you be my partner?"

Kurt was taken aback. Ever since the controversy over the duet with Sam, he'd been singing duets alone save that one with Rachel. _Stop being so attracted to him, Kurt, or else._ Kurt thought, screw that.

"Sure, Blaine." He smiled. "What do you wanna sing?"

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "What about Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae?"

Kurt knew the song by heart. "Perfect."

The bell rang. "Want to come over to my house to practice?" Blaine asked, again hesitant over overstepping his boundaries. Kurt hated that.

"Yes," Kurt said before the hesitation could stop him.


	3. BlEeD eVeRy PaRt Of Me

"_I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear before I've given you the truth."_

Kurt loved Blaine's voice. It was melted honey dripping onto a velvet platter. Kurt almost forgot his entrance while Blaine's fingers strummed his guitar.

_"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you,"_ he sang breathlessly. Blaine eyed him when the breath wasn't full enough. He cut off the song.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt flinched a little away from him and Blaine backed off.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "Let's just practice, okay?"

Kurt could see the rising protests in Blaine's face. "Kurt, tell me what's wrong now." He had never seen Blaine so determined.

"I just, don't know how to make this work," Kurt sighed. He stared at the ground.

Blaine pulled his chin up. "Make what work? Help me understand, Kurt."

Kurt gave a slight smile. "I like you. A lot. But I'm afraid to mess it up," he said, remembering the notes and texts.

Blaine smiled widely, his eyes enlarging as well. "Kurt," he leaned in. They were breathing slowly against one another's face, tension building. Blaine pressed his lips into Kurt's. It was a spark, a flame, a fire. These fires were growing inside of this teenage boy rapidly. Kurt inclined his head towards Blaine, begging for release. Blaine chuckled a bit and kissed Kurt's neck.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned in Kurt's ear. Kurt whined as Blaine kept giving his neck hickeys. Blaine brought his lips back to Kurt's, shoving them both on Blaine's sofa. Kurt whimpered against the older boy. He could feel Blaine's erection pressed against his own.

"Blaine."

"Hnng?" Blaine responded.

Kurt needed to think straight. "We can't- we can't do this." Blaine was still thrusting against him but he lowered his pace. Blaine stared into the bluest eyes in the world.

"Why not, Kurt?"

Kurt groped for a reason. "Your parents," he moaned.

"They're out tonight," Blaine sucked his neck.

Kurt felt his special ringtone. Blaine backed off of him. "It's my dad," he lied. He walked into the bathroom.

"Hello?" The texter had never called him before.

There was breathing on the other end. "Kurt." It was an automated voice. The ones that you hear on scary movies. "I'm so disappointed in you, Kurt."

"I'm sorry," he tried to reason with his blackmailer. "Blaine likes me too much."

There was a pause. "True or false? Kurt Hummel likes Blaine Anderson just as much as Blaine Anderson likes him. Answer incorrectly and I kill Blaine."

Kurt froze on the carpet of Blaine's bathroom. Blaine was only in the other room. Alone. Shit.

"True," he spat into the phone.

The automated gave a quick, false laugh. "Then don't blame your emotions on Blaine, Kurt."

"What do you want?" He asked wearily.

"I've already told you, Kurt. I want you to play this game with me. It's fun, see?"

Kurt scoffed, sounding much braver than he felt. "You're pathetic."

"Careful," the voice warned. "Now go back in there and sing that duet with Blaine."

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want me to be with Blaine."

The automatic voice sighed. "All I want is you Kurt. But you'd never take me."

"Maybe I would have if you hadn't resorted to this," Kurt replied gently, feigning sympathy.

He felt the voice sigh. "Too late now. Go now, Kurt."

The line went dead. Kurt stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine watched him for awhile.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Kurt gave a tight smile. "Just peachy. Listen, Blaine, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll wait. You're worth waiting for." Slowly, he smiled too.

Kurt wanted to burst into tears for what he was putting this boy into.

"Let's just finish the duet," Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed and went back to his guitar playing.

_Bzzz._ Kurt pulled out his phone, hoping Mercedes had decided to snag him those boots from the Marc Jacobs sale. Instead he saw horror.

**Unknown number **– _If you don't have sex with Blaine by the end of this week, your heart won't be the only thing that's 'bleeding out.' Courage, Kurt. Courage._


	4. GeTtInG tHe JoB dOnE?

Kurt felt as if he were falling. He was acting like such a bitch to Blaine. It had to stop. He silently left Blaine's house, trying not to catch his attention. Blaine, of course, knew better than to take his eyes off Kurt for one minute since he'd been acting strangely, and was not at all far behind.

"Kurt, will you please just talk to me?" Blaine begged after him, raking his eyes over Kurt in yearning. He chased Kurt to his car. Kurt blinked several times.

"Blaine, I-" he took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say." His back was against his car, his fingers pulling nervously on the car door handle.  
>Blaine threw his hands up in the air, eyes containing hints of sadness. "Just talk to me! Honestly, Kurt, what did I do that pissed you off so much?" He asked, remembering how upset Kurt became when Blaine made the first move. Kurt shook his head mechanically. He tried to open his mouth, but no sound produced. Blaine continued.<p>

"I just… I care about you, Kurt." His eyes were passionate, staring into Kurt's intently. "I thought you… knew that," Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's looking hurt and broken, "and I thought we were close enough to be honest with each other."

Each word spoken by the older boy Kurt so loved was a dagger, a shotgun targeted at his already bleeding heart. His lower lip quivered, a movement Blaine did not miss. Kurt could feel the heart-wrenching sobs slowly creeping up and into his choked throat. He felt Blaine's arms surround him silently. His arms were warm, welcoming towers protecting against the horrible outside world. Kurt so longed to lift his chin and meet Blaine's yearning, parted lips.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Blaine whispered gently. "I- I'm just confused." He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, emphasizing how much taller Kurt was. "I want-," he groaned in frustration, making sure every word came out as he imagined. "I want you to know I'll wait for you. Whatever it is, I'll stay with you. I hope you know it's not about the physical things for me. Sure, they're all fine and nice, but only when you're ready. Do you hear me, Kurt?" His voice was strong about this point, and Kurt was on the verge of bawling. "Only when you are ready."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. His breath tingled Blaine's knees, making them weak. "I think I love you, Blaine." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them.

Blaine pulled back slowly. "Really? I thought you were tired of me," he admitted. Kurt smiled slightly. "I could never be tired of your grin, your voice, and your texts. You get me." He chuckled a bit at the cliché. "You know me; I just want you to know I need you." Kurt stared lovingly into his eyes. "I love you. And that's the truth."

Blaine opened his mouth into the grin Kurt mentioned and replied with, "I love you more than you know." Blaine leaned in a bit hesitantly, touching Kurt's lips to his own. They were moist and inviting. The kiss was sweet release from the tension of their last on the couch in Blaine's living room. Their chemistry flashed between them, their hormones driving them for more. Kurt grabbed Blaine's collared shirt furiously and twisted around to push Blaine against his car door. Their mouths meshed and completed each other's. Kurt felt Blaine's warm moan against his lips and shuddered.

"I love you," Kurt said again. The words felt natural and free. Blaine hitched Kurt legs above his hips, slamming him harder against Kurt's car. Blaine hands roamed freely over Kurt's body. They met his chest, slowly rimming his nipples. Then he descended downward to Kurt's hips. He squeezed them tightly. Kurt was hot in anticipation and yearned for Blaine's touch, his breath, and his lips. Oh, god-

It was exhilarating. Kurt could feel every moan Blaine exuded. Carefully, Blaine's hand crept into Kurt's tight skinny jeans and into his boxers. Kurt squealed when Blaine's hand found his dick and gripped it. Slowly, Blaine began to rub and move his hand up and down. Kurt was edgy and move in time with Blaine's hand. Blaine kept looking over at Kurt and his eyes had gone darker than usual. Kurt couldn't take much more. He felt his orgasm ignite every part of his teen body and he shouted.

"Blaine," he gasped and came all over Blaine's hand. Blaine was smiling slightly and leaned in. His lips bit Kurt's and it might've turned Kurt on if he hadn't have just come all over. He eyed Blaine steadily.

"You're so hot when you cum, Kurt," Blaine said deeply. Kurt can feel Blaine's erection even with his hand on Blaine's thigh. He gestured towards it. Blaine shook his head.

"Nah, you've done enough." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you in Glee Club tomorrow?" Kurt nodded, still in the heaven of his orgasm. Blaine strutted off, whistling Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Figures.

* * *

><p>TBC &amp; stuff gets shitty<br>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE


	5. HiS bLoOd Is On YoUr HaNdS

A/N: Hey! Enjoy. And if you review quickly you can have the next chapter tonight as well! This one is short, but very very important. Read read read! and then review pleaaaaseee!

* * *

><p>Kurt's cheeks were still burning when he entered McKinley High School the next day. His mind wandered on Blaine shoving him against Kurt's car, stripping him, licking his cock while he gripped his curly gelled locks. Shit. Now he was hard. Blaine sucking on his neck.. He fidgeted with his locker lock, clumsily making the wrong combination. He groaned furiously and slammed his head into the locker.<p>

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled from down the hall.

Kurt jumped out of his skin. "What, Mercedes?" His tone was icy.

Mercedes practically ran over him. "Whoa, what's your problem?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, sorry." He placed a hand on Mercedes' shoulder when her expression didn't falter. "Truly. Just nerves is all." The hand dropped.  
>She smiled lightly and said, "It's okay, Kurt, we're all so happy for you."<p>

Kurt tilted his head, finally getting his locker code right and facing Mercedes straight on. "Happy for me? Wh-"

The locker's contents fell to the ground. Every moment passed by slowly. Kurt's signed poster of Idina Menzel was ripped into seven or so pieces and scattered throughout the strewn papers mostly of old Glee Club songs. Everything was covered in a red, wet substance. Suddenly, the red substance was covering Kurt's body. He spluttered it out of his gaping mouth. He placed his fingers to his face. It wasn't a slushie. It wasn't paint or eggs. It was blood. He became immobile. Mercedes stood as still as a statue, mouth and eyes wide. Kurt's brand new scarf ruined.

Kurt's shock overtook him to rage. Why could've done this? And then fear creeped into his thoughts and he realized. His blackmailer. But why? He'd done what he had been asked. Well, he most certainly at least came with Blaine. They hadn't had sex, but he thought it had been enough. The notes had stopped at least for a few days. Blood though?

Who's blood was it?

Kurt felt a sense of sickness rising into his throat. He felt the bile, the disgusting need tugging on his gag reflex. He left Mercedes, shock-frozen, and ran to the bathroom. He relieved his throat into the nearest toilet and felt instantly better.

_Bzzzz._

He pulled his iPhone out of his stained leather pants.

_Kurt, you disappoint me._ -Unknown Caller

He shut his eyes tight and wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

_What do you want? _He sent.

_It was a test, you see, for you to prove your loyalty. And you failed._

Kurt waited for a better explanation.

_Blaine is so naive, Kurt. You need someone to keep up with you vocally, physically, sexually, intellectually, and mentally._

Blaine was all of that, Kurt realized. Kurt loved him.

_Like you?_ Kurt sent, knowing it would cause a reaction. He exited the bathroom stall and began to wash his face of the deafening blood.

Several minutes later his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said dreamily.

"Kurt," the familiar voice said.

"Blaine!" Kurt realized. Just hearing his voice say Kurt's name sent back a flood of memories Kurt's blackmailer repressed. "Hey where are you?" It took a while for Blaine to respond, and it sounded as if he was listening to a tape recorder.

"My house?" Blaine replied.

"Oh, okay..." Kurt wondered why he was skipping school, but decided to let it go. He'd just ask him when he arrived there. "I'm coming over now." There was a pause.

"Well, okay," Blaine said. "Bye."

The phone went dead.

Something was up with him, but Kurt would have to see when he arrived.


	6. BlInD tO tHe TrUtH

A/N: So, I've realized I'm much more capable at writing song fics instead of continuous chapter fics. Correct me if I'm wrong on that. Anyway I'll finish this story, don't worry. And sorry for the wait. I have to make it good! c:

Kurt's drive to Blaine's house was always long, yet it seemed to drag as he pushed his pedal harder. The Ohio country side put Kurt at easy most days, but today he couldn't focus on anything but Blaine or getting to Blaine.

He quickly pulled into Blaine's gravel road and jumped out of his car. He raised his hand to tap lightly on the front door, concentrating on his iPhone text to Blaine.

_I'm here._ He sent.

He looked up, the door was creaked open. He shrugged it off, figuring Blaine was becoming more mysterious.

He walked in. All the lights were turned off, except the hallway light. He glanced through his living room and into the kitchen, seeing no one.

"Blaine?" He continued to the hallway.

He heard a creak behind him and he turned immediately.

No one was there.

"Blaine, really, we can play hide-and-seek later," Kurt said, laughing nervously.

"Blaine's not here," a voice said.

He felt a thump hit the back of his head, and he saw no more.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed. "Kurt, no!"

Kurt was tied up against the wall, with tight cord ropes. He had duck tape covering his mouth. His eyes were closed; he had still not awakened from his fainting.

"Please do anything you want to me," Blaine begged to the unknown. "Just leave Kurt alone, please. Please." He felt a tear fall down his face.

"Shut up," the deep voice said.

The masked man shoved a blindfold on Blaine's face. "NO! NO KURT!"

Kurt stirred just before Blaine's blindfold reached his eyesight.

"Do you know what I hate?" Kurt shook his head, frightened. "Your fucking boyfriend."

Kurt raised his head slowly to face his attacker, blackmailer, everything.

He was wearing a devilish smile with a cross of annoyance. He was buff, muscular and reminded Kurt of a huge gorilla. He pulled his mask off his eyes and turned to Kurt.

"Karofsky?"

Karofsky became touched. "I love how you sound," and he brushed himself against Kurt's face.

Blaine screamed behind his closed eyes. "Kurt, get out of here!"

Karofsky kicked him in the stomach, hard. "Now shut up, you cockblock."

Kurt became wise of his surroundings. "Karofsky, look at me. Not Blaine."

Karofsky turned on him. His eyes sparked. "Kurt," he said.

Kurt searched frantically for a topic of interest. "Karofsky, do you remember when you used to talk to me?"

Karofsky nodded, awestruck of Kurt.

Kurt continued, "We would talk about the weather, the football team winning, but then you left school." Kurt hesitated. "Why did you leave?"

Karofsky frowned. "I think I liked you too much. I thought it was wrong.. my dad thought it was wrong."

"Your father?" Kurt's voice strained.

Karofsky nodded. "I knew I was gay. I didn't know if he knew though. So, I told him I wanted to transfer schools. I still kept an eye on you though." He glared at Blaine. "Couldn't let anyone else have you."

Kurt gave a small plastered smile. "And I appreciate that."

Karofsky looked confused. "You do?"

"Of course, Dave, you were protecting me. Just like you are right now."

Karofsky blushed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I know. Can you do me a favor?"

He quickly became wary. "Yes?"

"Let Blaine go."

Blaine had been quiet this whole time, trusting Kurt's judgement and words. Karofsky turned to him again and lifted his blindfold. Blaine's eyes flooded with the light of his basement and he groaned. He spit blood out of his mouth and looked at Kurt.

"Get out, lover boy," Karofsky threatened. "This is between Kurt and I."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and Kurt exchanged a silent message.

_I'll be fine._

Blaine nodded and quickly walked out of the basement. He heard a click on the lock behind him before he rushed to the kitchen telephone.


	7. BiTtErSwEeT pRoTeCtIoN

Blaine made his legs sprint to the telephone. He grabbed it from the hook and punched in 911. He couldn't decipher anything from the sound-proof basement walls. Kurt was alone with that- that sadistic teenage boy. Blaine shuddered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Blaine felt like crying. "Someone is in the basement with my boyfriend and he's tied him up. He let me go, but I'm not sure what he's going to do with him. Please, help, pleas-" Blaine cried, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Sir, just stay calm, okay? We'll do all we can. Where are you?"

Blaine sobbed. "My house. 1566 Rhodes Highway, Lima OH. Please, god, hurry."

"Just stay on the line with me. Can you do that?" The voice sounded so nice. So high-pitched, so comforting, just like Kurt's.

Blaine's heart ached. "I feel so helpless right now."

"You did the right thing. Authorities are on their way. Just stay with me. What's your name?" Her tone wasn't clipped. It was caring as if she had gone through something like this.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Blaine remembered meeting Kurt for the first time and he felt sobs shaking him to his very core.

"Blaine, you did the right thing okay? Are you hurt, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, pounding his fist into the counter-top. He heard a thud in the basement and held back a scream.

"There was a sound," Blaine whispered.

"What is it, Blaine?" the voice inquired.

"I'm not sure. What if it was Kurt, oh god-" he moaned.

The voice was muttering comfortingly to him, but all Blaine could hear was the sound of his oh-so-familiar basement door creaking open. He remembered the annoying creak from whenever his father would be working on cars and would crack the door open to call Blaine to help him.

"Blaine, get your ass in here with that carburetor, boy!" his father's raspy voice came from the garage. Blaine let out a sigh and fiddled with the piece of machinery. He had never disliked doing a task more in his entire life. He slowly walked in the garage.

"Here, Dad."

His father took the carburetor and threw it to the ground. "This is wrong! Don't you do anything right?"

Blaine quivered with fear. He ran out of the garage and hid under the kitchen table. Slowly, his father emerged from the door and walked towa- It wasn't his homophobic father slowly coming toward Blaine. It was his indubitable homosexual love emerging with only a cut on his face; however tears streaming. Blaine rushed up and embraced him as if it was their last time to be together. He didn't think of the past of his father's abuse or the future of whom he might become because of it. He thought of Kurt. Kurt in front of him, needing him, needing love and comfort. Kurt, the only good person in the world. Kurt, the first boy to speak to Blaine upon his arrival at McKinley. Kurt, in all of his perfection and imperfection. In the distance, a siren howled.

"Kurt," Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"I love you," Kurt said simply, tears running.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, days, even years. It had only been a few seconds. The paramedics burst through the door with officers carrying guns.

"Are you all right?" A man addressed them both.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt but intertwined his hand his.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was short, but there wasn't much to say in this chapter. There will be an epilogue? Yes or no? otherwise this is it. Review and tell me!~


	8. Epilogue: ToGeThEr UnTiL tHe EnD

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!~ Love Ruth

* * *

><p>Kurt was taken aback at how many questions he was bombarded with Monday morning. He answered each of them vaguely, clenching to Blaine's hand. Blaine was his rock, his stability. There were no more notes or threats to keep them apart and Kurt clung to Blaine tighter than anything he's ever possessed. He was lucky, he realized, that he had someone like Blaine in his life to rely on. A person that is always there and a true companion even lover is scarce to come by these days and Kurt realized this. The struggling kids in his school that are bullied everyday because of their race or appearance are the kids he wants to be there for. A friend to the nonfriended is what he wanted to be.<p>

He glanced up from his uneaten lunch to see his amazingly handsome boyfriend. He wasn't just Kurt's boyfriend, though. He was Kurt's savior literally and metaphorically and just like that, he smiled. Kurt could feel the warmth shock through him and he smiled, too. Blaine was everything and Kurt knew that he would stand by him no matter what Kurt decided to do.

It is an odd feeling to be in love. One may never know how it feels until they have experienced it themselves. It is not right to judge who one loves either. One knows not how another is feeling.

Kurt realized all this as he stared into Blaine's deep brown eyes. Those eyes that had been with him throughout all of the pain and love. He yearned for more moments to share with Blaine until the end of time.

School past drearily until the final bell of the day rang and Kurt raced to Blaine's car. He saw Blaine from the corner of his eye follow quickly after them. They drove a short distance home. Kurt unlocked the door hastily and grabbed Blaine's shirt to pull him inside. There were short breaths and long gazes.

Kurt's eyes are the most gorgeous I have ever seen, Blaine thought. They'd gone through so much, but they did not need to relive the past. They just needed to make memories stronger than the horrible memories of that cold, winter night in Blaine's basement. And they would make those memories. Blaine knew as he smiled at Kurt, he knew they would be perfect. As long as they were together.

"Kiss me," Blaine breathed onto Kurt's neck. Kurt automatically brought his lips to Blaine's in a haughty embrace. Their lips sparked together and they both emitted deep, guttural moans.

"You're gonna have hickeys tomorrow," Blaine laughed breathlessly against Kurt's mouth.

"Fuck it, I want you so bad right now," Kurt growled. He pulled Blaine's button up shirt apart.

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, you kno- oh god, I can't handle it when you talk dirty."

"Shut up and kiss me, Blaine."

Blaine smashed his lips against Kurt's, igniting the spark. He rest his hands on Kurt's belt hoops and gently unbuttoned his black leather jeans.

"Get them off," Kurt ordered.

Blaine nodded hastily and pulled them off quickly. He slowly palmed Kurt's erection.

"No Blaine, fast."

Blaine cocked his head. "Kurt-"

"Just _do_ it, okay? Jesus!" Kurt was yelling at him.

Blaine stopped.

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt face on.

"Why did you just yell at me?"

Kurt glared. "Just get it over with! God..."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Kurt, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Another silence as they locked eyes. A lot was running through their heads at the moment and they weren't in synch. Kurt hated that feeling and sighed.

Kurt sat on the bed, defeated. "This is the first time we've been intimate since..." Blaine flinched, "since it happened. I want you to know what went on once you left. And you've been great about not asking and I appreciate that, but I want you to know and- it'll be a little strange but-"

"Kurt." Blaine looked up at him with full trust. "Just tell me."

Kurt took a deep breath. "He kissed me. Well, he kind of shoved his tongue down my throat, but I didn't push him away. And I should have. I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore than he already had. I grabbed a shovel from the doorway and hit him on the head and ran out. So, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

Blaine took Kurt into his arms. "Kurt, he was a psychopath. You did the right thing to not set him off. I didn't know how you got away until now, but the fact that you were able to... I just love you so much."

Kurt smiled, a tear running down his cheek. "I love you more."

Blaine laughed with a sob rising in his throat. Kurt's was everything and no one would tear them apart."Not likely," he said. He kissed his lips with a tiny 'mwah.'

Kurt sighed in contentment as he rushed into his warm house. It was still a prickly winter and Mercedes' family troubles they had discussed just a few minutes ago still hung over his head, but knowing Blaine was waiting for him eased up his tensed frame. He slid off his scarf and the sweet scent of hot chocolate and snickerdoodles filled his nostrils.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you until five!" He heard Blaine behind him. He turned around to face him and smiled. It had been a year since they'd met at McKinely High School and Kurt still was never used to Blaine's perfect complexion or voice. Blaine looked relieved to see Kurt as he always does. Kurt ran up and kissed him gently. Blaine's scent was chocolate perfection.

"Sorry, I missed you," he breathed.

"I forgive you," Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt's lips against his again. They continued kissing to the couch and both plopped down on it.

Kurt snuggled against his cuddly boyfriend and listened to him hum Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. This is how it should be and how it will continue to be.


End file.
